1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a cathode ray tube (CRT)receiving socket for a monitor and, in particular, to a CRT receiving socket fixed at a video printed circuit board (PCB) for transferring an electrical signal to the CRT.
2. Related Art
Generally, the monitor is an apparatus capable of outputting electric beams from an electric gun of a CRT based on a video signal, and emitting light as the emitted electric beams are outputted onto a fluorescent material coated on a front surface of the CRT to thereby display a certain character, symbol and graphic.
Contemporary monitors are typically provided with a CRT receiving socket having pins which are subjected to high voltage, and this results in signal distortion. Moreover, such monitors employ an arrangement for preventing high voltage from being transferred from certain pins to other pins. This arrangement includes through grooves and insertion holes, but these grooves and holes are susceptible to the collection of dust and other foreign matter, especially in view of the high voltages involved. Thus, the insulation effect normally provided deteriorates. As a result, the diplay of the monitor can become unclear.
Therefore, there is a need for a CRT receiving socket which is not burdened by the aforementioned disadvantages.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a CRT receiving socket having an insulation rib and a monitor having the same which overcome the problems encountered in prior systems.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a CRT receiving socket having an insulation rib and a monitor having the same which are capable of enhancing the insulation between a PCB, to which a high voltage is applied, and the parts mounted on the PCB.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a CRT receiving socket having an insulation rib and a monitor having the same which are capable of preventing the problem of an unclear display by increasing the voltage applied to the G2 pin of the CRT.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a CRT receiving socket having an insulation rib and a monitor having the same which are capable of integrally forming a member capable of enhancing an insulation effect of a video PCB with a body.
To achieve the above objects, there is provided a CRT receiving socket into which a plurality of pins protruding from one end of a CRT are inserted, the socket comprising a body having a plurality of connection holes for receiving the pins of the CRT, a plurality of conductive pins protruding from the body in a certain direction for connection to the PCB, and an insulation rib formed between a pin to which a high voltage is applied and a neighboring pin among the plurality of the pins, and protruding from one side of the body in the same direction as that of the pins, and being integral with the body.
The shape of the insulation rib may be varied. For example, the insulation rib may have the same height as that of the conductive pin, and may have a height which is half that of the conductive pin. In this case, the height of the insulation pin is properly determined in such a manner that a foreign substance is not gathered in a through groove or hole, thereby decreasing an insulation effect. In addition, each insulation rib may have an arc shape, and may be provided between a pin, to which a high voltage is applied, and a neighboring pin.
Preferably, the pin to which a high voltage is applied is connected with the G2 pin of the CRT. Among the pins of the CRT, the pin to which a high voltage is applied is a G2 pin. About 600 to 800 volts is applied thereto. An insulation rib is formed at a portion around the pin of the CRT receiving socket connected with the G2 pin.
A through groove or hole having the same cross section as the insulation rib is formed on the PCB connected with the CRT receiving socket. When the CRT receiving socket is assembled to the PCB, it is possible to prevent foreign substances from gathering in the through groove or hole, thereby decreasing an insulation effect.
To achieve the above objects, there is provided a monitor having a CRT, a casing surrounding the CRT, and a PCB connected to a rear portion of the CRT. In the monitor according to the present invention, the CRT is inserted into the CRT receiving socket on the PCB, a plurality of pins protrude from one surface of the CRT receiving socket for electrical connection with the PCB, an insulation rib protrudes in the same direction as the pin, and at a portion of the pin among the pins to which a high voltage is applied, and a through groove or hole having the same cross section as the insulation rib is formed on the PCB, whereby the insulation rib is inserted into the through groove or hole when the CRT receiving socket is assembled to the PCB.
The pin to which a high voltage is applied is connected to a G2 pin of the CRT.
The rib is integral with the body of the CRT receiving socket. In the present invention, the fabrication cost of the PCB and other parts of the monitor is not increased.
Additional advantages, objects and features of the invention will become more apparent from the description which follows.